


Happy Valentine's Day

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and, first chapter:, it's just fluff really, second chapter:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin wasn't planning on doing anything for Valentine's, they've never really cared much about the day. Then both decides to at least do a little bit for their girlfriend, and who can complain when it includes pizza, chocolate, and sex?I wanted to write something for Valentine's, and look what I created, some super fluffy and smutty fem!bagginshield! Chapter 1 is pure fluff and cuddles, while chapter 2 is just smut. They work on their own, so if you'd prefer to only read the fluff, or smut, then you can do that!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my dear [MistakenMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenMagic/pseuds/MistakenMagic) for always being a wonderful beta! Right now it's only the first chapter that's been betaed, so the second might be a small mess until she reads it :p 
> 
> Also, I partly blame [Rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka) for me having a sudden need to write fem!bagginshield, especially the smut bit. ehem. If you haven't read their fic "The Service", do it!!

 

  
The bedsheets smell of her. Of their sweet body wash, and her spicy and earthy macadamia nut oil. Burying her face into Thorin’s pillow, Bilbo inhales the scents of her girlfriend. It makes her smile, her body all tingly, and Bilbo hums into the soft fabric.  
She can hear the front door close, followed by Thorin’s footsteps down the hall. Thorin peaks into the bedroom, brow rising at the sight of Bilbo half-asleep at five in the evening.

“Come here so I can hug you instead of your pillow,” Bilbo says, followed by a yawn. Thorin laughs as she walks into the bedroom, and lies down next to Bilbo.  
  
There’s an open book on Bilbo’s nightstand, a half-eaten cookie, and a cup of tea Thorin is sure is barely touched and has gone cold. It’s typical Bilbo, to become so immersed in her books she forgets the world, even the tea and snacks she always makes before sitting down, and to then fall asleep, and Thorin can’t help but smile into Bilbo’s curls.

Only her lamp on the nightstand is on, the dim warm light making Bilbo’s shoulder-length curls seem more ginger than they are, and Thorin kisses her forehead.

“You tired, love?” she mumbles into the curls.

“Just resting my eyes, I’ve been reading for quite a while you know,” Bilbo chuckles, tightening her hold around Thorin’s waist.  
She snuggles closer, and takes a deep breath before kissing Thorin’s neck. The hold around her shoulders is warm and tight, the feeling of Thorin’s fingers moving softly up and down her back making her hum.

“I love you,” Bilbo whispers against Thorin’s shoulder. Thorin looks down at her, and Bilbo moves to kiss her.

“I love you too,” Thorin says softly against her lips, and Bilbo kisses her once more.

Thorin strokes a finger over the bridge of Bilbo’s nose; her skin is soft, and sprinkled with a light dust of freckles. As her finger gently moves over her cheek, Thorin smiles to herself. There are red lines, and soft circles from knuckles or fingertips marking her skin after her nap. Bilbo yawns and Thorin can’t help but think how adorable she is when she scrunches and wiggles her little round nose.

“What are you smiling at?” Bilbo asks softly.

“You.” Her hand strokes down Bilbo’s back, and slips under her burgundy hoodie, Thorin realising it’s hers. Putting her leg over Thorin’s, Bilbo pulls her even closer, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of Thorin’s warm hand on her skin.

“You’re adorable,” Thorin whispers against her ear.

“You are,” Bilbo says, and kisses her cheek.

  
“Are you hungry?” Thorin asks after a little while, kissing Bilbo’s temple when she hums. “I’ve bought stuff to make pizza.”

“Would you like any help?”

“You’re not allowed in the kitchen today,” Thorin grins.

Bilbo pulls back at that, looking at Thorin with a raised eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Because,” Thorin smirks. She lets go of Bilbo and rolls away, laughing at Bilbo’s “Noo, cuddle me!”, and leaves the room.

 

**

 

After being yelled at for trying to enter the kitchen, Bilbo makes the most of her time alone in the living room. It’s small, but warm and cosy: perfect for the two of them. She makes a fire in the fireplace, and with every candle she lights, the room grows even cosier.

Taking out two wine glasses from their wooden corner cabinet, she puts them on the coffee table along with a bottle of red wine. Opening one of the cupboards of their tv-bench, Bilbo giggles as she finds the box where she hid the chocolate she bought yesterday. They’re small chocolate hearts wrapped in red paper, and Bilbo uses some of them to decorate the coffee table. The rest she puts in their sweetie bowl.

Just as she sits down, happy with her decorating, Thorin walks in with a plate in each hand. Bilbo notices the light blush on her cheeks, how she bites her lower lip, and looks at her almost nervously. Looking over at the table when Thorin puts the plates down, Bilbo starts laughing.

“AW!” she exclaims. “You made ‘heart-shaped’ pizza!”

Thorin chuckles as she sits down, and Bilbo pulls her into a hug. “Not only did you make pizza,” Bilbo says kissing her cheek, “but ‘heart-shaped’ pizza! You’re the cutest.”

“I thought we weren’t doing anything for Valentine’s,” Thorin says, looking at the table, and all the candles around the living room.

“Says she who made heart pizza,” Bilbo laughs. “But I couldn’t help myself...”

“Neither could I, love.”

“We’re a fine pair, aren’t we?”

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Thorin pulls Bilbo close. She fits so perfectly in her arms, and it doesn’t help she’s so warm and soft, and Thorin hugs and kisses her cheek and lips more than once before letting her go so they can eat.

They have homemade pizza every weekend, and even though this one’s just like the ones they usually make, Bilbo can’t stop telling Thorin how wonderful it is, or moaning around a mouthful. And even though she claims to be full after finishing her pizza, it doesn’t take long before Bilbo picks up one of the chocolate hearts on the table.

“I thought you were full,” Thorin grins.

“But chocolaaateee.”

Bilbo unwraps two more, pops one into her mouth, and holds the other out for Thorin to take. She smirks as she opens her mouth, and licks Bilbo’s finger when she takes the bite from her. With her feet already up on the sofa, Bilbo stands up on her knees, and moves to straddle Thorin. Her hands disappears under Thorin’s long dark waves, combing them through the hair, before cupping Thorin’s cheeks with both hands. Thorin smiles back at her, and it only grows as she lets her hands slide up Bilbo’s thighs. Bilbo can feel her body go warm at Thorin’s touch, her hands stopping and holding onto her hips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, darling,” Thorin says softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Bilbo smiles, and gives her girlfriend a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This story's tumblr post](http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/157240385815/happy-valentines-day-fembagginshield-ch1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin’s warm palms moves up and down Bilbo’s thighs, then up her back. She lets her hands stroke her sides a couple of times, before slowly going up over her plump belly to her chest until she cups Bilbo’s breasts. Bilbo moans against her mouth, Bilbo’s soft lips firm against her own as she presses her body against Thorin’s.

“Would you like to...?” Thorin asks.

“Yeah.”

With her hands on Bilbo’s bottom, Thorin stands up with her in her arms, Bilbo’s laughter warm against her ear as she carries her to their bedroom. She lies her down on the bed, and sits down next to her, her upper body covering Bilbo’s as she gives her a kiss.

Bilbo’s hands quickly grabs the hem of Thorin’s jumper, and pulls it up and over her head. It’s then that she notices Thorin’s new lingerie, a see through bra in black. She hums at the lovely sight before her, letting her hands cup and softly knead Thorins breasts. “So beautiful,” she says softly as Thorin lets out a heavy breath, and she looks up at her with a smile. She can feel Thorin’s nipples harden, and lets her fingers stroke over and around them.

“I wonder...” Bilbo smirks. Her hands moves down Thorin’s soft belly to her jeans, and Bilbo begins to unbutton them. Pulling them over Thorin’s bottom, and down her thighs, Thorin helping by kicking the jeans off, Bilbo sees her matching panties.

With her hands on either side of Thorin’s hips, Bilbo pushes her down onto the bed. Thorin’s smile widens as Bilbo, now on her knees between her legs, takes off her hoodie, revealing a new lacy bra in burgundy. “I too have matching panties,” she grins, and pulls off her sweatpants.

Bilbo strokes her hands over Thorin’s thighs, over her belly and to her shoulders, her upper body moving along until her hands are cupping Thorin’s cheeks. She gives her lips a kiss, then both her cheeks, moving slowly down her body, peppering Thorin’s neck, breasts, and belly with kisses. She lies down between Thorin’s thighs, her elbows against the sheets. Bilbo strokes the soft skin of Thorin’s inner thighs with her fingers, slowly getting closer and closer to her vulva.

“No matter how beautiful you are, and how much I love your new lingerie, I’m afraid we’ll have to take it off,” Bilbo smirks. She gives Thorin’s thigh a few more kisses, then her lips through the panties, grinning at the sound of Thorin moaning. She pulls the panties gently down Thorin’s legs, and throws them to the end of the bed.

“Fun fact,” Bilbo says as she lies down again. “Vulva is Latin for wrapped, and I think it’s time I unwrap my Valentine’s present.”

“Oh my god, Bilbo,” Thorin laughs, her body shaking, and Bilbo grins.

She kisses Thorin’s thighs again, and she moans when Bilbo finally gives her outer lips kisses, and gasps when she gently licks her clitoris. With a finger, Bilbo separates her inner lips, biting her lip at the sight of how wet she is. She kisses Thorin’s clit, and begins to lick it gently in circles with the tip of her tongue, Thorin’s moans the sweetest sound she’s heard. Grabbing her thighs, Bilbo kneads the skin in her hands while she keeps licking.

Finding it hard to lie still when Bilbo’s driving her crazy with her tongue, Thorin’s hips moves up and down, her heels pushing into the mattress. “Oh, Bilbo... More... Please...” she moans.

Bilbo grins, and licks from her opening up to her clit, pressing her tongue firmer against her, licking up and down, and in circles. The smell of Thorin makes her moan, and Bilbo presses her hips down into the bedsheets. With her left hand still holding onto Thorin, Bilbo strokes up Thorin’s thigh with her other hand until her index and long finger finds her lips. “Bilbo,” Thorin moans as her fingers slowly strokes the skin around her opening, and inside, gently beginning to finger her.

Turning her hand so the pads of her fingers are up, Bilbo begins to move her fingers up and down as if massaging Thorin until she moans. “Faster, please Bilbo!” Thorin grips the bedsheets with a hand, the other moving to the back of Bilbo’s head. Her hips moves up and down, and Bilbo massages her g-spot more firmly, licking her clit faster yet still gently. She moans as Thorin gasps and lets out a long soft moan, her vagina clenching around Bilbo’s fingers. Both hands and heels are pressed against the sheets, and Bilbo holds onto Thorin’s thigh with her free hand as she strains her legs and lifts her bottom off the bed.

After a little while, Bilbo holds around both of her thighs and licks her even faster, her tongue pressing more firmly, knowing Thorin usually comes at least twice. And it doesn’t take long, before Thorin gasps, and lets out a hoarse loud moan as her body shakes.

When she relaxes, her tired thighs flat on the bed, chest rising and falling quickly, her clitoris and lips wet and swollen, Bilbo moves to sit beside her. She hands her a glass of water, knowing the constant gasping and moaning makes one’s throat dry, Thorin taking it with a big smile. When she’s handed the glass back, Thorin takes Bilbo’s hand in hers. “Come here,” she says softly.

Bilbo moves to kiss her, and now perfectly bent over, Thorin’s hand strokes her bottom, her fingers grazing wet lips. She pulls the panties down, and Bilbo sits down to take them off, along with her bra.

“Come here,” says Thorin again, a hand on Bilbo’s bottom, pushing her closer. “Good,” Thorin says. “Now one leg over here.” With a hand on Bilbo’s thigh, she pushes her girlfriend closer towards her face.

“Wha- you...?”

“Mhm,” Thorin smirks.

“Oh, Thorin...” Bilbo moans as she moves her legs to straddle Thorin’s shoulders.

She has her arms under Bilbo’s legs, and kneads her plump sides and bottom as she gently pushes her down. Bilbo moans as soon as Thorin’s tongue touches her lips, and reaches out to grab the top of the headboard. Thorin smiles against her wet skin. Holding onto Bilbo, and pulling her closer, Thorin licks her clit, her tongue moving in circles before going down and between her lips. She licks at her opening, her nose gently moving against Bilbo’s clit as she lets her tongue delve into her.

Bilbo begins to move her hips, back and forth, and around in circles, pressing her lower body against Thorin as she does. Thorin knows she’s already close to coming, and gives Bilbo’s lips a few licks, before she tightens her hold on Bilbo’s thighs. With the tip and the whole of her tongue, Thorin moves it up and down, around and around, firmly against Bilbo’s clit, Bilbo moaning her name above her.

Bilbo begins to breathe heavier, moaning softly as her legs start to tremble. Her hands holds onto the headboard as hard as the can, Thorin holding onto Bilbo almost just as hard. Her body is tense, Thorin licks her even faster, rubbing her tongue against her clit and lips, and Bilbo lets out a loud moan as she comes, shouting Thorin’s name. Her hips thrusts forward as her vagina clenches, and Thorin holds onto her, keeps licking her until Bilbo’s hands slides down the headboard, her head hangs down so she can look at Thorin, and her hips jerks forward again as Thorin’s tongue now tickles her swollen and sensitive skin.

Her hands can barely hold her up when she places them on either side of Thorin’s head, and she crawls backwards so she can lie down on top of Thorin. She lets out a breath as she does, her body now tired and relaxed, and very happy.

Thorin puts her arms around her, kisses all the skin she can reach, and whispers, “I love you” into Bilbo’s curls.

“I love you too,” Bilbo smiles. Then she shivers, and Thorin’s arms strokes her sweaty back. “I’m hungry,” Bilbo says.

“Of course you are,” Thorin laughs.

She rolls over so Bilbo falls onto her side, and then she’s out of bed just like earlier that evening. “Thoriiiin,” Bilbo whines. 

It doesn’t take long before she’s back, and she’s brought a big glass of water, a couple of bananas, and chocolate.

“Oh you are amazing,” Bilbo smiles. They sit down with their backs against the headboard, and Bilbo pulls the duvet over them, Thorin lying the fruit and chocolate in their laps.   
  
“Truly, you’re amazing.” She kisses Thorin’s shoulder, and looks up at her. “And what a tongue you’ve got,” she smirks, and Thorin laughs, a light blush on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'll go hide now

**Author's Note:**

> [This story's tumblr post](http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/157240385815/happy-valentines-day-fembagginshield-ch1)


End file.
